I'm Back!
by Photogirl5
Summary: Cammie Ann Morgan ran away during her freshman year at the The Gallagher Academy when she heard intel about her father. Did she find what she was looking for or did it turn out to be a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so please be nice!**

"You ready?" I asked the man besides me.

"As I can be" the man told her.

We stepped out of the Ford f-350 and walked up the front steps of the Gallagher Academy. Walking into the school I felt confident that I did what people said I couldn't do. Your probably wondering who I am. my name is Cammie Ann Morgan, daughter of CIA agent Matthew Morgan who's been MIA for 7 years and Rachel Morgan wife of Matthew Morgan and Headmisstress of Gallagher Academy. A lot of people call me Cam or Cams and even Chameleon my codename in mission. I ran away my freshman year after i hear that my dad was still alive. Of course nobody believe the intel so I decided I will find if its true of not. So after 3 years I finally am headed back to Gallagher with... my father.

**REWIEW! Should i go on? or no? Pleas be nice:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**I don't own the Gallagher Girl series:-(**

"Welcome back everyone to another year at the Gallagher Academy" I heard my mom say to the students. " I have a few surprises this year first off, there is another school like this for boys so please welcome The Blackthorne Institute For Boys another spy school like ours!"

I watched as the grand hall doors were pulled open in my hiding spot ( along as the man I'm with) and in walk 30 boys. I was searching through the boys and spotted one that I was extremely familiar with. Name Zachary Goode. To bad nobody knows were here, so I turned to the man besides me and asked him " are you ready?"

"Yep lets do this." he replied. I took his hand and led him out of the secret passage, right behind the teachers table and we stayed in the shadows. While my mom was telling the boys and girls about the other surprises **( sorry dont want to say the others)** I realized that I know a lot more than one of these boys. Grant Morgan my brother is with them! OMG, I didn't know he went there! Oh well. It's time.

Right when my mom was about to say "You may eat" the man and I stepped out of the shadows and whispered in her ear " Hey you forgot about us". I sae from the corner of my eye the students getting in a fight stance but with one guick glance by the headmisstress they stopped.

"Cammie? Matt?" my mom asked us in a whisper. We both nodded our heads and she pulled us in a tight hug. I felt a tear drop on my shoulder and I couldn't hold it anymore, I started crying too. After our little moment, I turned back to the teachers and noticed and lets just say I got some wonderful pictures for blackmail. He slowly stood up and walked towards us and pulled me and my dad (**finally told you who it was but it was pretty obvious) **into a hug. Right after he let go of us and was pulled into a death hug by Abby? "Omg squirt your so grown up." After she let me go she said hi to my dad.

Even after all that the students were still staring at us so my mom quickly introduced us. " Students this is my husband Matthew who was been MIA for a while now, well not anymore and my daughter Cammie who ran away her freshmab year." After she told the students that I saw some 3 angry looking girls also know as my roomates Bex, Liz and Macey. I also saw 2 very shocked Blackthorne boys. I bet your wondering how I know Zach? I met him when I was in a COC base and he was there because of this mother the head person for the COC. He helped me get out and he also got out. He told me that my dad is alive and in the Japan Base. While we were trying to think of a plan to get in and out we both found out we had strong feelings of each other. So quick version we love each other, did some.. stuff and finally busted my dad out. While be busted my dad out we also shut down the COC for good. I guess he decided to head back to school because here he is.

My mom told me to say something so I stepped up to the podium. " Hi everyone, umm I'm back." I said with a nervous smile.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its going to be awhile after this post because i have a huge school project but here it is one!**

**Oh and I dont own Gallagher Series:-(**

Zach Pov( finally)

Me and my friends were standing in front of the Grand Hall doors waiting for our entrance to be announce by Headmisstress Morgan. " We have a few surprises this year first off, there is another school like this for boys so please welcome The Blackthorne Institute for Boys another spy school like ours!" Well theres our entrance. Stepping into the hall I saw tons of forks and spoons dropping along with the jaws of almost every girl.

I mentally laughed at them. As we were listening to the Headmisstress, I thought I saw a shadow move behind the teachers table but I blew it off. Right before she said " You may eat" so people stepped up behind her and whispered in her ear.

Everyone thought they were a threat but the Headmisstress looked at us for a second and we backed off. When we came out of our fight stance, I took a closer look at who it was. O..M..G Its Cammie and her dad! I haven't seen them in forever. I slowly started walking over there. Headmisstress Morgan is Cammie's mom? She never told me that but i guess that makes sense, they do look alike. Her mom told her to say something "Hi everyone ummm, I'm back" she said with a nervous smile. At that I started walking faster up to the stage and grabbed her into a hug. I whispered in her ear "I missed you." She pulled out of the hug and kissed me softly but it meant so much. We both looked at her parents and her mom looked shocked and her dad was giving me the Morgan Glare that him and Cam have perfected. I smiled sheepishly at them then turned to the students. All the girls were giving Cam a glare except three of them? Thats weird, oh well. I turned to my friends and a lot of them had a disappointed look on their face, ha they probably wanted a chance with Cam. Well they all were except Grant he was walking towards us. He stopped right there and yelled at her and her dad "Where have you been? I've been worried sick Dad and Camster you too!" Wait what?

**As always Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews and I dont own Gallagher girls series:-(

Cammie POV

Silence. Thats all there was when Grant said that.

"Sorry son, I tried to get back sooner but I couldn't. At least not until Camster came and helped." Dad told Grant.

" Well then what happened?" Grant,Zach,Mom, Abby and my old roomates asked at the same time.

I looked out to the rest of the students and saw they were listening to every word. I looked at my mom asked " Can we go to your office?" She nodded her head. We turend to the rest of the students, waved and walked out of the grand hall. I felt Zach slide his hand in mine and I small smile come. My dad and Grant each had the Morgan glare pointed at Zach. I felt Zach tense but I squeezed his hand and felt him relax. Walking down these halls brought back lots of good and bad memories. When we reached my mom's office we all quickly found a spot to sit. Mom in her office chair, dad sitting on the side of her desk still holding her hand, Abby sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the room by mom's desk. My roommates sat on the couch watching me sitting on Zach's lap in the second to last chair available. And Grant sitting in the last chair by the couch (closest to Bex). Everyone looked at me, so I began the story...

I wanted to give you this chapter b/c its been a few days. Im starting to have trouble writing b/c im running out of ideas so if you want something to happen tell me and you'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**The story of Cammie's adventure! I dont own Gallagher girl series!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Someone told me that my dad was still alive when I was a freshman here. I'm not going to say who it wad because they could get hurt. I remember being shocked and then running to you, mom" I said pointing at her. " But you told me to not get your hopes up but I decided to put fate into my own hands. I wrote a cove op report and left it by Gillian's Sword. After that I walked out of the academy using the passageway I found a few weeks before. I walked into town and found a clothing store and stocked up. While I was doing this, someone was watching me, I could feel their stare on my back and I thought I was already caught but really it was a guy looking at me. I was uncomfortable at first since I am the Chameleon and all, but after awhile I decided to walk up to him." I looked at Zach and asked him "You want to tell them?" He smirked as told the story of us meeting. Lets just say he tried to flirt with me, I played hard to get, he finally told me that he knew I was a spy so of course got suspicious, started fighting, etc. Finally I won he told me the whole story, how he's been searching for his father, his mom is the head of a terrorist group. So in the end we got together.

I was watching everyone's reactions when he told the story and I saw Macey nod her head in approval, Bex trying to hide a laugh, Liz wanting more info, Grant being exactly like Bex, Aunt Abby acting like Bex and Grant and mom and dad having no emotions ( of course). But everyones faces soon turned to understanding to outraged at the part about his family. It was quite a sight really. When he finished everyone turned to me so I started again.

"After that we hacked into the CIA and found out the mission my dad was on when he disappeared. It said he was tracking down a lead on bringing down the COC or Circle of Calvan. Him and his partner Joe Soloman each went MIA. Later on we found out Soloman was in his safe house in Dallas, Texas so we traveled there. We started tailing him and when he went into an ally we attacked. And let me say he was good, but finally we knocked him out with a napotine patch and brought him back to his safe house and tied him up to a chair. He woke up about 45 mins later and we started asking questions. We weren't going to torture him because he soon recognised both of us

FLASHBACk

" Cammie? Zach? What are you doing here?" Soloman asked us.

"First off- How do you know us, secondly I need info on the last mission you went on with Matthew Morgan, and last but not least hurry up we don't have forever!" I yelled at him.

"I know you because you're my Goddaughter and Zach i'm friends with you're father, Matthew and I went on a mission and we were both captured and tortured. After about a few weeks we both found a way to escape so we took it but it didnt work out the way we hoped. I got out but he didn't. He told me earlier on in the mission that if anything happened to go on with out me, at first I didn't agree but he then told me about you and Rachel, so I agreed to it. But after I got out I had to hide which is why I'm here. But I can see I didn't do so good at that. I can give you information though."

END FLASHBACk

" He then told us where a couple bases are so we thanked him and left. We went to California after that and infiltrated a COC base that dad was in. We found dad in one of the cells looking, well ... not to good. Zach picked up my dad and we ran for it about half way out of the building the alarms started going off. Probably because earlier we planted small bombs that we pretty noticable but impossible to turn off unless you had the remote. So that bought us some time because they thought they could turn them off. While they were busy we snuck into the office and located all of out files. We then made a run for it. After we got out we were about 10 miles away before I pushed the button killing everyone in it. Ohh and dad was the only prisoner there luckily. We then ran to an abandoned apartment amd started treating dad's wounds. After about a day, dad woke up and started telling us everything. We found a way to bring down the COC and we started planning. After about a week Zach had to go back to Blackthorne so nobody will get suspicious of anything. He took his dad's file with him so he can read it." I looked at Zach and he shook his dad meaning he will tell me later. Turning my head back to everyone I continued. " Zach left so it was up to me and dad. We took down the COC bases one by one for the next few years ( shes a senior) and finally here we are." I explained to everyone. They sat there for a second to absorb everything. Mom finally spoke up by saying "So the COC is gone?"

I met everyones eyes and said "Yep" bringing out the P. We sat there in silence for a while and Zach grabbed my hand and squeezed it, silently asking me if we can talk. I looked at my friends and family and asked them " can I go show Zach around?"

they nodded their heads and we walked out of the office. We walked down the halls until I found my favorite secret passage. I pulled to a stop and Zach looked at me confused. I simply smirked his smirk at him and turned to the wall and felt around for the small indent in between the creases. I found it and pushed it and walked into the dark passageway until I felt the room get bigger and turned on the light. Zach looked at everything shocked but finally smirked which caused me to roll my eyes and for him to smirk even bigger and sit in the bean bag, pulling me onto his lap. We sat in a comfortable silence with me leaning on his chest. After about 15 minutes, I turned to him and asked him the question I've been dying to ask. " So... what happened to your dad?"

Zach tensed for a second the relaxed and told me. "He was killed by my mother when I was 10 in our living room while I was at school." He simply said. I watched him for a second then felt him take my hand and start playing with my fingers. I knew this was his signed that he just wanted to be comforted so I did just that.

Pulling him into a hug, I felt something warm fall on my head and I knew he was crying. I let him get it out and slowly looked up at him. I gave him a small smile and he returned it with his own. He started to lean down and I knew he was going to kiss me. We finally met and I swear I heard fireworks were bursting. After 2 minutes it started to get more into the make out territory and we were both fine with it. His tongue touched my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily granted. Hey don't judge its been a while since I've seen him. We knew they would start to worry so we decided to sneak out tonight and meet back here sonwe can make up more.

Walking out of the passageway we saw some of the students walking up to their rooms. They looked at us a few seconds( not very spy like should I say) but we ignored it and kept walking to my mom's office so we can get Zach's room assignment.

**Review like always! I need more reviews please! Im running out of IDEAS so please help me out here!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to kaitlin1198 for giving me this idea! All rights go to Ally Carter! Review please I dont want to be mean but I really need more reviews and im running out of ideas:-( so help me out please!

Cammie's POV

Walking back to my mom's office to get Zach's schedule was awkward. Probably because everyone was staring at me and my hand. Which Zach was holding. The looks were mixed with jealousy, sadness, and happiness. When we finally got to my mom's office we see my mom and dad ... making... out! EWWWWW! "Mom! Dad!" They broke apart with sheepish smiles on their faces. And of course they decided to start laughing at our faces but whatever. " Can we get Zach's schedule and room assignment?"

"Sure Kiddo." Mom said with a huge smile or her face. She walked to her desk and found Zach's papers and handed them to us.

We nodded then walked out of the room and started laughing so hard we both fell on the floor. If someone walked by they would think we were crazy. Which so happened to be... Mr. Soloman? Why is he here? Opps I think I said that out loud.

"Hello Cameron and Zachary. I'm here to see your parents. I heard your dad is back." Mr. Soloman told us.

"Umm yeah, he's here but how did you know that?" Zach asked him.

"Abby." He stated with a pokerface.

"How do you know her?" I asked him.

" Umm shes my... girlfriend." He said shyly. I squealed. They make the perfect couple, I thought. I pointed to their door but warned him to knock first. Zach and I started walking to him room to get him settled. He walks in and I told him meet me in the passageway at midnight and sent him a wink.

TIME SKIP- midnight

I walked into the passageway and see Zach sitting there with blankets and a picnic basket. Aww he's so sweet. I quietly walk behind them and place my hands over his eyes. " Guess who?" I asked him and was greeted by being pulled around and put into a passionate kiss. I immediately started kissing him back. He slowly laid me down on the blankets and climbed on top of me. I bet you can guess what happened next (wink).

Time skip- 2 weeks later

I woke up and felt a pain of nausea that sent me straight to the bathroom. After about 30 mins I walked out of the bathroom to remember its my time of the month. But it never came! I quietly tiptoed to my bed only to be greeted by my roommates. They stared at me for a few seconds then rushed to me after seeing that I was silently crying. We stayed like that for 10mins before Liz spoke up. " We have a town day today we can go to the pharmacy and get the pregnancy test." I nodded my head slowly letting it sink in. We all got up to get dressed for breakfast and the town day. Macey decided to pick out our clothes, meaning I got stuck in a strapless lace dress (outfit on profile) with brown wedges. Bex, Macey and Liz got dresses to though so it isnt as bad. ( sorry dont want to go thought them all) Walking into town we came across the Gallagher Glare a lot. But I just gave them the Morgan Glare. Which made them almost pee their pants. HA HA. We found the pharmacy and got the test and ran back to Gallagher and to our room. I nodded to my friends/roommates and walked to the bathroom. Looking at the directions it said just pee on the stick and wait 3 minutes. After 3 minutes went by I looked at the test it had to lines on it? What does that mean? I looked at the box again and it means that I'm pregnant. What! I walked out of the bathroom holding the test and said "I'm pregnant." The girls squealed which apparently Zach heard because here he was. He took in the room to see if there were any danger but when his eyes landed on me AND the test, his jaw literally dropped to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Okay first off im reallly sorry about not updating i decided that I will continue this story but this is the last chapter:-( but dont get too upset im going to start a new story! I will be coming out soon so look for it:-) but anyways thats for at the reviews and messages! **

**I do not own Gallagher girls series! Ally Carter does!**

**Cammie's POV:**

****"Ummmm,Hi, ummm I'm pregnant." I laugh nervously. He stayed silent. I thought he was going to leave so I started crying, but he surprised me by running to me and twirling me around. I laughed nervously again until he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Gallagher Girl, am I really going to be a dad?" I just stared at him and slowly nodded. Did I miss something here? Shouldn't he be like freaking our or something?

"You aren't upset?"I asked him.

"Why would I upset? You have a little Zach in you" He laughed.

"Well it could be a girl you know." I muttered back, but he just chuckled and kissed me again. " Wait so you wont leave me?"

"Cammie" oh no he said Cammie "Why in the world would I do that? I just got you back, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again" He told me. I just stared at him, wondering I could have found someone like him. He pulled me into a hug again and I happily returned it. Bex, Macey, and Liz all looked at me for a second and gave me a small nod. Zach just looked at me and I told him they went to get my parents. He nodded and pulled me to the bed to wait.

Ten minutes later

My mom and Dad silently came into the room, not sure why they had to come to my room. I started to talk " Mom, Dad, I don't know how to say this but um." I looked at Zach really quick. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. They stared at me for a minute then broke into a smile. Everyone was confused by that point.

"Congratulations sweetie, you will be an excellant mother, and father Zach." my mother said.

"My Camster is finally grown up." Dad smiled.

"Wait why aren't you mad?"Zach asked them.

They smiled at us."In this line of work, it's better to have a kid young because the CIA won't send you out an missions straight away. You wait until youbare at least 22 then they send you. Which means more time with your kid or kids. It makes it easier for the parents to watch them learn and grow. So be happy sweetie this is kind of a good thing." I silently took this all in when I felt a strong hand find mine. I turned to Zach and smiled. I quickly kissed him and told him "I guess there are happy endings."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for review and following this story!I have a few new stories coming out soon so watch for them and since I didnt update in like forever i will give you the summaries of them.. here we go!

**Cammie's old friend**

**_Cammie Ann Morgan hasn't seen her brother in forever. He went to Blackthorne for Boys but they didn't know it was a spy school. Cammie went to Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Young Women also a spy school they didn't know about. Now that they meet again during a Cove Opts, what will happen to this Morgan family when they see old friends, missing relatives, and discover a new secret. _**

**Did you forget**

**_Kind of goes with Did You Forget by Demi Lovato but has a happy ending...maybe. Zach has been missing for 6 years, leaving a pregnant Cammie, and 3 year old daughter, their family dog, and friends. He comes back about being MIA and knocks on their door and gets a big surprise. One-shot_**


End file.
